The disclosures herein relate generally to data security in information handling systems (IHSS), and more specifically, to data security in communications between networked IHSS. Authentication of a source IHS and a destination IHS may increase the security of network communications. Encryption of communications between source and destination IHSS may also increase the security of network communications.